


Keeping the Winter at Bay

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: I FINALLY WROTE VICTURI!I've been wanting to write something for this fandom since I started watching and fell in love but no inspiration>< But here it is, inspired by the end of ep8. Also apologies for any mistranslations, I just google translated:pJust a bit of fluff between Victor and Yuuri as they say goodbye.





	

Things seemed like a blur after the call from Mari. Yuri’s heart was pounding, his thoughts going a mile a minute. But foremost among them was the thought of his own dog, the thought of Vicchan and how he had passed away without Yuri being there. It had devastated him, torn him up inside when that had happened. Part of him wanted to send Victor away as fast as he could so he could get to Makkachin in time. Yet as he stared out at the rink in front of him, it seemed colder and harsher with the thought of Victor going away. The other part of him desperately wanted to cling to him, to be completely and utterly selfish and shout, “No, stay here with me, you promised!”

But he wasn’t selfish. He loved Makkachin too, had grown close to him while he and Victor had grown closer at the same time. 

After his initial denial, and after Yakov agreed to coach Yuri it was clear Victor was more anxious than he had let on, had been putting on a brave face for Yuri. Yuri paced around behind him in the locker room, trying to help pack up some of his things while he was on the phone trying to get a flight. 

“Да, Спасибо.” he heard Victor say before he turned back around to Yuri, “I got a flight but I’ll have to leave, well,” he glanced at his watch, “now, basically”

Yuri’s heart gave a little jump of panic.

“O-oh, ok. You’re sure you can’t stop by the hotel to grab some clothes?”

“It’s fine, I have some spare shirts in my sports bag, I-I’ll be fine.”

He looked anything but fine in Yuri’s opinion, his head downcast, his long silver bangs falling over icy blue eyes that looked lost and afraid. Victor had always seemed mature and worldly, especially in comparison to Yuri, but right now he looked so young. There was a childishness to his face Yuri had never seen and for a brief moment he wondered what young Victor had been like, before he had been thrust into the spotlight. But he put that out of his mind, choosing instead to hand Victor his bags. 

“Thanks, Yuri. I--”

Victor paused. Yuri felt anxious, knowing Victor had to leave yet wanting to say so many things. Logically he knew he could text Victor once he was in Japan, but depending on what happened with Makkachin, things could be so different---

It was the thought of the time crunch that finally made Yuri throw caution to the wind. He rose up and cupped his hands around the back of Victor’s neck and kissed him. Both their lips were cold but Yuri let his tongue dart out briefly to warm them. He tried to pour all he was feeling into that one touch of the lips. He felt warm tears prick behind his eyes. 

He pulled away, his breath quick.

“I love you.” he breathed, “You should go.”

Victor pulled away looking a little stunned and nodded. He hoisted his bags onto his shoulder, continuing to nod vaguely in Yuri’s direction.

The door opened and Yakov popped his head in,

“Victor, your taxi is waiting!”

“Yes, yes. Ok---ok.”

And with those stuttered words Victor was gone. 

Feeling more than a little dazed Yuri sat down on the bench, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. After a few moments to steady his breathing, he began absentmindedly toying with the gear he had left on the ground, trying to begin putting it away when it hit him.

He’d said I love you to Victor.

For the first time in their relationship.

And Victor’s response had been, “Ok”.

He felt a little numb as he started picking up his things in preparation for heading back to the hotel. He took a moment to wonder where Yakov had gone to, but he could make his way back to the hotel on his own. 

A hotel room he and Victor had been sharing, that still had Victor’s clothes in it, his smell---

I love you

He felt something catch in his throat, this time from embarrassment. What a foolish thing to say, so soon, so suddenly. He must have sounded so stupid. 

He bundled up and wandered out of the venue walking along the snowy sidewalk looking for a taxi. Suddenly he felt his cell phone vibrate in his bag.

He pulled it out and saw Victor’s photo on the screen. For a moment he felt like not answering. But it might be something important. 

“Victor? Is everything---?”

“Yuri! I’m so sorry!”

Yuri was stunned for a moment by the earnestness of Victor’s tone and didn’t get a chance to respond before Victor continued in a rush,

“You said, you said I love you and I just said ‘Ok’ and left! I’m such and idiot, Yuri, I was thinking about the plane and---”

And Yuri couldn’t help it. He started laughing. Just a small quiet chuckle filled with a little wonder that echoed through the empty room.

“Yuri--Yuri are you laughing? Hey, I’m trying to be serious here you know!” Victor protested, and Yuri could hear the pout in his voice, imagine the look on Victor’s face and that only spurred on his laughter.

“このバカ” he said fondly.

“Hey, I know what baka means. Although I guess I was kind of an idiot. Yuri?”

“What, Victor?”

“I love you too. You know that right?”

Yuri physically felt himself blush and couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across his face.

“Well, I do now I guess.”

“I love you, Yuri,” his tone less frazzled now, “I do. I’ll miss you, but--”

“I know, I know, go take care of Makkachin. For both of us. If you don’t want to have to deal with me crying again.”

Victor chuckled, then there was some fuzziness on the line.

“We’re almost to the airport. I’ve got to go.”

“Ok. I lo-”

“No, let me say it first!”

“Ok.” Yuri said smiling.

“I love you Yuri.”

“I love you too, Victor.”


End file.
